1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computers, and more specifically to wireless computer communications.
2. Related Art
Portable computers have used a variety of peripherals and software tools for the projection of presentations for viewing by an audience. One example is the use of a laptop computer connected to a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector to present a PowerPoint® document onto a projection screen in a darkened room. The LCD projector may be aligned in the room so that its projected image is viewable to the audience. The projection is created by a variety of technologies, such as the passing of light through an LCD panel that selectively transmits monochrome or color pixels to form the projected image.
Wireless devices capable of wireless data transmission include laptop computers and handheld computing devices such as PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and cellular telephones. Relative to laptop computers, the advantage of PDAs is their smaller size, lower cost, and ease of portability. The PDAs disadvantage is that their screens are of low resolution, primarily intended for viewing by a single user, and that they have relatively slow microprocessors. A wired presentation solution for PDAs is Presenter-to-Go® by MARGI Systems® that provides a wired interface from the various I/O ports available on PDAs to the VGA port of display devices (e.g., projectors). Compressed data is transmitted into the PDA (from a personal computer) and de-compressed by the Presenter-to-Go® module which contains a graphic engine that allows high resolution graphics output. Thus PowerPoint® and anything printable from a PC (personal computer) application may be transmitted to be presented on the PDA for high resolution color presentation. The Presenter-to-Go® is a wired system and allows use by only one presenter at a time.